The Return, Part 2
How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 Here we are. The super-dramatic (maybe) season finale of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! This is The Return, Part 2!!!! Previously... (The Whole Season, and the last part) With Doof's death, and the destruction of their house, the Flynn-Fletchers move to Jeffton. But after numerous battles with the Regurgitator, and Perry's mutation, Van Kleiss returns, and is defeated. But Jowser is the big villain here. Now that Phineas turned EVO, Van Kleiss wants to absorb his nanites. Plot (Everyone): Phineas! Phineas slowly turned to stone, until a big shadow loomed overhead. (Person casting the shadow): Stop what you're doing. Now! (Candace): Jario! (Jario): Now do you see what two Mega-Toadstools can do? (Jowser): ENOOOOUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!! Van Kleiss, you stay out of this! (Phineas' Thought): Now what? (Doofenstein): I am here, you know. (Van Kleiss): Yes, but you're not needed. Van Kleiss started to absorb Doofenstein's nanites, instead. But he didn't just get nanites, he also absorbed the Ultimate Power. (Doof): Curse you, Van Kleiss the EVO! (Van Kleiss): Now, I'm the winner. (Jowser): No! (Van Kleiss): Well, how about I absorb your nanites, too, Jowser! Due to Jowser not having nanites, (he's a game character, for crying out loud,) it caused an explosion that changed the fabric of the universe. Perry's still mutated, but he doesn't know it. Phineas isn't EVO, either. All is well. Dooby dabby doo ba! Dooby dabby doo ba! (Monogram): Ugh. What just happened. Anyway, your nemesis, Doctor Doo... Suddenly, an unstable portal opened there, and begun sucking the universe into it, little by little. When suddenly, the gang (even Doof, Jowser, and Mom and Dad) appeared as someone else did. (Someone Else): Hello! (Phineas): Aren't you that Paradox guy. (Paradox): Yes, yes I am. (Candace): How come writers aren't smart enough to make a storyline with no crossovers to hold it together. (Paradox): You have saved the universe. Unfortunately, you will not remember this. The world isn't ready for the knowledge of other dimensions and big super-villains. No one will even remember your Nega-Doof battle. (Phineas): Aww. (Paradox): I have a surprise. Jim and Marabella teleported in. (Jim and Marabella): Who, what, where, why, when?! (Paradox): Your friends have saved the universe from Jowser. (Jim): Wow. (Paradox): But, like I told everyone else here, no one will remember this. You two will stay in Jeffton, but the Flynn-Fletchers will continue the way they were before the Nega-Doof battle. (Marabella): Aww! (Isabella): Phineas! They ran to each other and hugged. (Isabella): Marabella, you have, involuntarily, lost your "Whatcha doin'?" rights. (Paradox): Enough. Time to go. Everyone teleported where they should be. (Monogram): What just happened? Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought all the laser pointers in the Tri-State Area. We need you to put a stop to it! Well, the Flynn-Fletchers went on with their lives. THE END! ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: The Return, Part 1. Succeeded by: Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!'' Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Specials Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fanfics Category:International Crossovers